


More Broken Bones Will Be Okay (If It Means I See You Once Again)

by SlytherpuffManiac



Series: Supergirl Mini Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Broken Bones, Doctor!Lena, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Girl Penis, Injury, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, RedBull Athlete!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherpuffManiac/pseuds/SlytherpuffManiac
Summary: Kara Zor-El-Danvers, a 28 year old, professional Downhill MTB RedBull athlete - ends up in National City Central Hospital with a broken collarbone for the fourth time.Dr. Lena Luthor, is 29 years old, and is one of the best Orthopaedic surgeons in National City. She often treats Kara when the blonde injures herself.The two have obviously have feelings for each other, but Lena has a personal rule: 'DO NOT DATE ANY ONE OF YOUR PATIENTS', which puts up a barrier.Can Lena knock down her own walls in time? Or will Kara realise that she has waited long enough and not try and pursue Lena any further?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699732
Comments: 12
Kudos: 307





	More Broken Bones Will Be Okay (If It Means I See You Once Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic on Supercorp I like. if there is anything you want - comment. Also, please comment on any mistakes or advice on my writing: it would help me improve. 
> 
> ~ SlytherpuffManiac xx

The sound of NSYNC’s _Bye Bye Bye_ was blaring through the Danvers sisters' van as they placed their Downhill MTBs into the back of it. Alex and Kara were lucky they lived on a large plot of land that isolates itself from any sort of properties for the next couple miles or the women would get regular noise complaints from their neighbours. Guaranteed, their music isn’t very loud, but Kara and Alex often have music blaring in one-way shape or form. Baring in mind, NSYNC’s _Bye Bye Bye_ wouldn’t be Alex’s first choice of song, but she lost the little competition she and Kara had during their Trails session yesterday. As the women put their bikes into the van, their friend – and photographer – James Olsen came up to the girls one his motorbike and greeted them with a small wave. He took his helmet after he dismounted his bike; making his way to the Danvers sisters as they were quietly bickering. He chuckled at their childish antics.

“Why can’t I change the song! My ears are going to bleed by the amount of 90s boyband songs that have been played!” Alex groaned. Kara gave her sister a large grin that made Alex’s blood boil.

“You have no say in the matter of song choice.” Kara closed the van and approached her sister. “You lost the bet that _you_ decided to make yesterday.” The blonde tapped her sister’s nose and gave her a side hug. Letting out a sarcastic contented sigh, Kara spoke. “Take it with a grain of salt, Alex. You are just a sore loser.” Alex jabbed her sister’s side, who in return giggled and turned to face James.

“You doing all right, James?” The blonde asked.

James nodded and placed his helmet under his arm. “Yeah, I’m doing great, Kara. So, I went past the track and noticed that it was pretty empty; we might be able to get some good shots before it gets busy.”

“All right, lets getting going.” Alex picked up her backpack and helmet and moved to the van. Getting into the driver’s side; placing her bag and helmet behind her seat. As Kara got into the van (also placing her helmet and bag behind her) she immediately reached for her phone and change from NSYNC to Backstreet Boys. The noise of Alex groaning once more made her sister laugh aloud.

The trip to the track was less than peaceful and painless for the older Danvers sister.

As James, Alex and Kara reached the track – they saw that James was right – there was not many people at the track, meaning they could get some good shots for their Intagrams before it becomes impossible to do so. Getting out the van, Kara and Alex get their bag and helmet before getting their bikes. Being in partnership with Specialized – Kara gets gifted various custom designed bikes.

For Kara, she had a bumblebee yellow and black Downhill MTB with a custom design job. Originally, Kara was going to have the bike be black and charcoal black but found that yellow suited her style and personality. For Alex, she didn’t get bikes from Specialized, but Kara gave her the bikes she would no longer use once she got a new one. So, Alex has a flashy Orange and camo Green Downhill MTB, which Alex dies over every time she sees the bike and is thankful that Kara gave her the bike.

James pulled up next the Danvers sisters and got off his motorbike. The women were already in their jerseys, pants and shoes (which were products from their online merch store), Alex and Kara put on their gloves and knee pads before grabbing their helmets and goggles. Alex looked at Kara’s helmet and was flooded with sadness. Two years ago, Kara become an Athlete for Redbull and was gifted clothing: hats, sweatshirts and pants, t-shirts, socks, sunglasses and a regular supply of RedBull. Being an Athlete meant that Kara had a RedBull riding helmet. RedBull helmets are only for those who are athletes and Alex is not one of them. Through those two years, Kara has had many discussions with RedBull to consider Alex to be an Anthlete, but that time has not come yet.

Kara saw her sister’s eyesight and sighed. Placing a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder, Kara leant in and whispered. “You will be able to wear a RedBull helmet of your own soon. I can feel it. You are good enough to become a RedBull Athlete like me.” Alex nodded and hugged the blonde tight. They hadn’t realised that James took a photo of them. Pulling apart, they saw James ready with the camera and grabbed their bikes.

“What do you guys want to do first?” James asked. The three discussed the day’s plan. First, James would take some shots of Kara and Alex doing some tricks, before going through the track. Going through the track, Kara and Alex would jump large gaps and maybe apply some simple tricks to add some finesse.

The trio had been hard at work for the last 3 hours and it was getting quite busy. Kara wanted to perform a double backflip over the track’s last gap which was 20 ft. long. Alex and James were sceptical about it, but Kara was determined to pull this off.

Together enough speed, Kara went back to the start of the track and took of from there. The blonde took a few deep breathes, gripped her handles firmly before peddling off. The gaps that she cleared earlier, Kara took easy. The blonde was coming closer and closer to that 20 ft. gap and began to push into a full sprint – as the track was now just a few twists and turns; no jumps. Time slowed down for Kara. She saw Alex in the distance and then James perched in a tree, waiting for Kara’s glory to arrive. She stopped sprinting and pressed her weight into her bike – Kara swiftly glided to the jump. The blonde went up the jump and pulled hard on her handlebar and she began to flip backwards. The blonde’s vision was like that of someone spinning around on a roundabout in a park.

Kara quickly positioned herself upright mid-air, but only to realise she wasn’t that high in the air anyway. Reacting rapidly, Kara managed to land her back wheeling on the ground, leant forward and placed the front wheel down too. However, the landing was too firm, and Kara ended up flying over the handlebar and landed face first into the ground.

Luckily, Kara’s face was protected by her helmet, but not much can be said about her collarbone – which snapped into two. She yelled in agony and placed a trembling hand on that broken collarbone. Kara could feel the broken spot of her bone and couldn’t help but poke her finger at the snap. She could faintly hear Alex’s calling of her name, but it didn’t fully register in her brain.

“Kara! Oh, my god! Are you okay?” Alex crashed down beside her sister. She rubbed circles on her back and helped her sister sit upright.

Kara groaned as she was moved; grasping her sister’s biceps with a vice like grip. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’ve broken my left collarbone though.” Alex closed her eyes and called James over. He jogged over and Alex told him what happen. The two of them help to gently easy Kara’s helmet off and get her off the floor. The blonde looked around and found her bike mangled in a bush and pouted. “My baby.” She pointed to her in the bush and they all laughed. Despite, Kara breaking a bone, she cared about her bike just as much as herself. James pulled the bike out and they all walked back to the van. The drive to National City Central Hospital was quiet. Alex often asked her Kara was doing – which she received the same answer of “peachy”. As they were 20 minutes from the E.R, Kara spoke. “Do you think Dr. Luthor will perform my surgery?” Alex burst out laughing. Her sister’s on-going crush for the Doctor was getting out of hand. The feelings Kara has are not unrequited – anyone with eyes can see that Dr. Luthor likes Kara just as much.

“I do not know, Kara. But I have a hunch that she might “volunteer” to perform your surgery.” Alex raised an eyebrow and smirk at her sister’s large grin. Alex has never seen Kara smile so widely in the sixteen years that she has known the blonde – not even a brand-new Specialized bike can make Kara smile like she did when she thought of Dr. Luthor (and a brand-new bike does make Kara extremely happy). Alex just doesn’t want Kara to go in too deep with her feelings. The way Dr. Luthor acts around Kara is that of shared feelings, but the Doctor tends to separate herself from any type of romantic relationship.

“I hope I get to talk to her.” Kara dozily looked at her window – dreaming of what it would be like to date such a goddess like Dr. Luthor.

Walking through the hospital entrance, Kara, Alex and James walk to the front desk. The cute, blonde, ditzy receptionist looked up and smile at the trio. When the woman noticed who she was, her smile dissolved into a smirk. “Kara Zor-El-Danvers. What a surprise to see you have graced us with your presence. What are we in for today?” the receptionist asked.

“Hey, Eve. Another broken bone: left collarbone today.” Kara goofily grinned at Eve.

“Another broken bone?” Eve raised her eyebrow. “I’ll page for Nurse Schott to come collect you guys and take you to Orthopaedics. If you can start by signing these forms, once you are finished, hand them back to me when you leave with Nurse Schott.” Eve handed Alex the forms and paged for the nurse. Alex helped Kara fill the forms and handed them back to Eve. A few minutes later, Nurse Schott came in with a beaming smile.

“Kara! Nice to see you again – obviously I would want it to be under better circumstances – but it’s good to see you.” He gently hugs the blonde. “If you want to follow me, I’ll take you to get prepared for your surgery.” Kara and Alex follow Winn, whilst James stayed back a casually chatted with Eve. Winn lead them to an empty room where Kara had to wait for the surgeon.

On cue, the woman of Kara’s dreams gracefully walked in. Dr. Luthor, twenty-nine years old and the best Orthopaedic surgeon in National City. Kara thanked Rao that he blessed her with the gift of life: she was able to meet the definition of goddess in the form of a curvaceous, dark haired, green eyed doctor. When the sound of heels makes its way into the room, Kara’s heartbeat spiked dramatically. Looking up, her blue irises locked with pale green ones and the world stopped. Oxygen stopped going into Kara’s lungs and she was out of breath from the sight of Dr. Luthor three foot away from her.

“Ms. Danvers, what seems to be the problem you have for me today, hmm?” Dr. Luthor raised her eyebrow at the blonde’s static body structure. The doctor was a very intelligent woman – she knew of the blonde’s attraction towards her and was highly amused at how easily the doctor flustered the younger athlete.

Kara shook her head – sending a wave of stabbing pains through her nerves – enticing a low groan from the blonde. “A broken collarbone today, doc.” Kara grinned stupidly at the surgeon – who let out a tiny chuckle. Stepping closer to Kara, Dr. Luthor put on examination gloves and started to gently press against Kara’s broken collarbone. The doctor made eye contact with her patient and noticed Kara’s blown pupils. The tension between them was sometimes too much for the surgeon to handle.

“Is this okay? Does it hurt when I press?” Dr. Luthor whispered closely: examing Kara meant she was leant forward and was a couple inches from the athlete’s face.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Kara slowly responded. Her eyes dropped from the surgeon’s and to her plump lips. The doctor’s iconic red lipstick made Kara stare at them longer. The doctor cleared her throat and Kara was extremely embarrassed at being caught staring at her doctor’s mouth.

Dr. Luthor continued to gently press against Kara’s collarbone. “Okay. It feels like a clear break, but I need to take a few X-Rays to be certain. If you want to get into a gown and well go to the radiologist.” Lena gave Kara a hospital gown and pulled the curtain to give the blonde privacy. Kara quickly dressed in the gown and called for Dr. Luthor.

Kara, Winn and Dr. Luthor make their way to the radiology department to get X-Rays. After the scans, Kara goes into the O.R for her surgery. Kara was resting on the operating table when Dr. Luthor leant over her with a reassuring smile. “You okay, Ms. Danvers?” The surgeon asked.

“I’m good, doc. I know I’m in safe hands and your going to fix my collarbone.” Kara sweetly spoke and felt her pride swell in her chest when Dr. Luthor blushed.

“It’s nice to know you trust me so much.” Dr. Luthor couldn’t help but softly touch the scar in between Kara’s eyebrows. A strong wave of electricity shot through the surgeon’s finger and travelled around her entire body. She can no longer deal with this – she has to tell Kara that there can never be an ‘us’ with the two of them. Dr. Luthor nodded to one of the anaesthetists, who injects Kara with Propofol, and the blonde began to doze into a deep sleep. The dark-haired surgeon continued to gently stroke the scar between Kara’s eyebrows.

Dr. Luthor was performing on Kara when one of the operating practitioners gabbed Lena’s attention. “Do you know if this patient’s single?” She asked, passing Dr. Luthor a needed surgical instrument. The surgeon’s eyebrows rose and looked up at the woman. The operation practitioner was a beautiful woman: she had luscious strawberry blonde air, milk chocolate eyes and a cheeky smile. She was a woman who went after what she wants, and she clearly wanted Kara. Jealously surged through Dr. Luthor: she didn’t want this sweet girl to pursue Kara, she didn’t want to see Kara accept a date and quite possibly seeing them together if Kara would ever visit the strawberry blonde-haired girl at work. The doctor’s head made up an image of Kara and her co-worker sharing kisses, hugs and sweet little moments like handing holding, kisses on the cheek or the gently touches.

The image burned the dark-haired women deep to the core. She hated the thought of Kara with someone else.

That’s when Dr. Luthor realised that she wanted to have all of that with Kara. The little sweet moments of hand holding, cheek kisses and touches. She wanted to see the dorky blonde visit her during her breaks and they talk about anything and everything. She wanted to express her love for orthopaedics, and in return, experience Kara’s Downhill MTB talent in the flesh – not watching through a screen (which the doctor will never admit that she has done several times). Dr. Luthor wanted to be with Kara Zor-El-Danvers in every way possible. She wanted a relationship with Kara. 

So much for convincing herself to tell Kara they can't be an item.

“Ms. Williams, I would appreciate it if you didn’t ask my such questions during this surgery – it is highly inappropriate.” Dr. Luthor glared at the woman. “Now, please, let’s continue with this operation and get Kara’s collarbone fixed.” Dr. Luthor didn’t see the annoying smirk Ms. Williams had plastered on her lips. Of course, she knew that her superior would be jealous at her interest in the blonde athlete. Ever since she caught Dr. Luthor staring longingly at Kara after her last check-up – the strawberry blonde-haired woman could see the doctor’s desire to be close to the athlete without her mind really knowing her heart wanted.

“Of course, Dr. Luthor. Sorry.” Ms. Williams replied and focusing back on the surgery.

Kara's surgery went without a hitch and the blonde was sent to ICU to sleep off the drugs. Finally, the blonde groaned at the discomfort she felt in her left shoulder; she fluttered her eyes open and first noticed that Alex and James were sleeping in chairs either side of her. Flashes of what happened ran through her mind: attempting a double backflip, breaking her collarbone, going to the hospital, seeing Dr. Luthor before her surgery - than nothing. Exhaling a heavy breath, Kara grazed her fingertips over her, now fixed, collarbone and felt the stitches under the medical dressing.

Kara tapped her sister on the shoulder to wake her up. Alex lazily lifted her head to see Kara awake. “Oh, Kara – you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Alex sat up and held her sister’s free hand.

“If feeling great. A little discomfort, but I’m good.” Looking at the clock she noticed that only three hours have passed since she arrived at National City Central. “Has it only been three hours?” Alex look at her sister; suddenly she burst out laughing. Kara was beyond confused at Alex’s antics.

“Kara, it’s five O’clock on a Thursday.”

“But we were riding on a Wednesday. How is it Thursday already?”

“Because you slept for nearly twenty-four hours.” James’ voice chips in. Kara raised her eyebrows in shock.

“Well, what can a say – this girl needs her beauty sleep.” She smirked at her Alex when she rolled her eyes and James slapped Kara’s knee. They all joke about, until a knock came at the door. Alex got up and opened it to reveal Dr. Luthor. Alex stepped aside to let the surgeon in. When Kara spotted the doctor, her eyes immediately lit up.

“Dr. Luthor!” Kara squealed.

The surgeon chuckled before taking a place beside Kara. “Hello, Kara. You had quite the nap there sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?” Lena gently took Kara’s medical dressing off.

“I’m doing excellent, doc. I Knew I could count on you to fix me.” Kara smiled brightly at the doctor, who blushed. James and Alex watched the interaction and decided to get some coffee. Leaving Kara and Dr. Luthor alone. “Was it a clean break?” Kara asked, trying to make conversation.

“Yes, the break was clean, so the surgery went very well and quickly.” The dark-haired women replied wiping Kara’s stitches with antiseptics. Kara couldn’t help but stare at the doctor’s face.

Dr. Luthor was an extremely beautiful woman – everyone knows this – but her brain is what makes Kara’s heart skip a beat. The blonde is in complete awe at the level of dedication and passion the surgeon has for ger career is outstanding. The way that she puts in her best for every one of her patients – even ones like Kara who have simple breaks – she never lets her focus change with any patient.

Dr. Luthor felt Kara’s eyes on her and stopped to stare in those magical blue orbs that she gets often lost in. The tension was too high – it was suffocating the doctor. She needed to do something about it. Dr. Luthor took her hands off Kara’s collarbone and leant in. Kara noticed this, flicked her eyes to those plump lips and leant in. The two women met halfway, and fireworks went of as their lips touched.

The kiss quickly turned heated. Kara’s right hand landed on the doctor’s hip and slowly made its way to her round behind. The contact on her butt made the doctor moan into the kiss and move herself onto Kara’s lap. The surgeon was very careful how she got on the blonde’s lap, but she managed to. Kara sat up to get more into the kiss. The blonde detached her lips from the doctor’s and moved them to her pale neck. She nipped and licked at the doctor’s neck.

“Kara, no hickeys.” Dr. Luthor hissed at the bite she received. No words were spoken from the blonde, but Kara moved her lips to the dark-haired woman’s collarbone and desperately tried to make hickeys on the doctor’s skin. The surgeon let Kara have more access to her collarbone by taking of the top half of her scrubs. The blonde stopped to stare deviously at Dr. Luthor’s breast; they were perfect. Big. Juicy. Supple. The right size for Kara’s large hands.

“Dr. Luthor, I must say, you have the most beautiful chest of all man and woman kind. Your breast are amazing” Kara looked up to look eyes with the doctor; she was biting her lips and running her pale hands down the athlete’s chest. The tiny moan that Dr. Luthor lets out tells Kara everything. “Do you like what you feel, Doctor?” Blonde smirks, running her right hand up and down the doctor’s thigh.

“What I’m feeling; it’s exquisite. I can’t wait to see what you have waiting for me under this gown.” Dr. Luthor breathlessly whispers. “But that can’t be now – your sister and your friend will be back any second and would like to keep my dignity intact.” The surgeon gave the blonde one last exotic kiss, before easing herself off the blonde’s lap. As the dark-haired woman put her scrub top back on, she looked back to Kara and noticed the slight discomfort in her facial features. “Is everything okay, Kara?” Dr. Luthor asked.

The blonde swallowed hard before speaking. “Yeah, I-I’m just a little uncomfortable in s-some pl-places.” Kara didn’t mean the surgeon’s eyes and nervously played with her fingers.

Dr. Luthor looked at Kara for a second before the realisation hit her right in her belly. The dark-haired doctor looked to Kara’s lap and saw that the blonde was sporting an erection; she knew that something was poking at her inner thigh. The information that Kara has a penis instead of a vagina set a fire deep in her stomach and the want of being intimate with Kara became a burning desire inside of her. Finally, the blonde made eye contact with Dr. Luthor and instantly relaxed at the smirk the doctor was wearing.

“I see. Well, can you sit up?” The blonde nodded. “Well, sit up normally and I’ll grab you a pillow to cover yourself.” Kara did what Dr. Luthor asked as the dark-haired woman got a pillow. The surgeon gave Kara a pillow – who immediately placed on her lap with flushed, red cheeks. “Just tell your sister and friend that you wanted to rest your arm.” Kara continued to not say anything as Dr. Luthor began to re-examine Kara’s surgery. “By the way, I think we are past the point of you calling me Dr. Luthor, don’t you agree?” The surgeon said, catching Kara’s eye.

“I think we are way beyond that point – have been for a while.” Kara grinned at the doctor’s shy smile “I’m come on. I bet this is not the first time that you have thought about kissing me?” Kara questioned.

“Yes, it is not the first time. But I have never felt the urge be so strong that I completely lost control of myself. I mean, I lost so much control that I straddled you – even though your injured.” Dr. Luthor felt ashamed of her actions. For the first time in a long time, the woman put her own needs above her patients. She never puts herself above those in need. Kara noticed the guilty look on the doctor’s face and placed her free hand on the doctor’s cheek.

“Hey. You didn’t hurt me. Despite, losing control – you subconsciously did your best to not hurt me – I felt you try to get yourself comfortable without hurting me. You care so much about your patients; you are such a kind-hearted, beautiful soul – that you are not capable of causing intentional harm to someone.” Kara spoke sweetly, her thumb caressing Dr. Luthor’s cheek. The surgeon let a tear roll down her cheek. No one had ever been able to pull so hard at her heart strings like Kara does. All her previous partners were all amazing women (so better than others), but none have never held a solid place in heart like Kara has ever since the blonde came into National City Central Hospital with a broken wrist (that was 3 years ago).

“You definitely know how to make a girl swoon. Do you do this to with all the girls?” The doctor teased – though deep down she was genuinely worried that Kara was like this with all the girls and boys.

“Nope.” Kara popped the ‘p’ and grinned. “Just you.” The surgeon shyly smiled. “Anyway, what should I call you, Dr. Luthor”

“Lena. Call me Lena.” The doctor whispered, going back to Kara collarbone. Kara nodded and the two women fell into a comfortable silence; taking glances at one another. Alex and James returned just as Lena finished Kara’s check-up. She told the athlete that she’ll get her discharge paperwork and left the trio to themselves. Kara stared longingly at Lena retreating form; Alex noticed the change in the pairs dynamic as Lena updated on Kara’s condition – the redhead saw how Lena’s smile reached her eyes and how Kara would sweetly stare at Lena’s face whilst the doctor spoke.

“So.” Alex got up and sat on Kara’s right side of the bed. “What happened when me and James left?” Alex teased her sister (who was still sat up to hide her erection – which was slowly going away) and snorted at how fast she whipped her head towards the older Danvers.

“W-What are you t-talking about? Nothing happened. Lena check me collarbone and said that I could leave today. Nothing else happened apart from that. Why do you ask?” Kara rambled on.

“Well first: Lena? You two on first name basis now?”

“Erm… well she-she asked me to call her by her f-first name. She thought it would be better since I would most likely injure myself. You know? I mean, I am pretty ambitious – that being clear with be being in this bed.” Kara lied. The athlete has only just managed to get Lena to go after what she wants; she’s pretty sure that the doctor doesn’t want others to know of them.

“Okay. If that’s the lie you want to go with, then be my guest – but I’m your sister, Kara – I know that your telling me the truth.” Alex grabbed her sister’s right hand and squeezed it tightly. Sure, teasing Kara was great, but she knows that Kara isn’t lying for herself; more for Lena.

“Can we just talk about something else – like what is going to happen with the channel and training?” Kara asked. “James can you get me some water for me – my throat’s a little dry.” He nodded and left the room to get the water. Kara turned to Alex. “Me and Lena kissed.” The blonde blurted out. Alex’s eyebrows shot up. There is beat of silence – the two sisters smiled at each other before losing their collective shits. The two burst out laughing at the situation at hand.

“You and Lena kissed! That’s insane! What was it like?” Alex asked. The two sisters fell into an excitement filled conversation about what happened between the blonde athlete and the orthopaedic surgeon. James returned with Kara’s water and they changed the subject to Kara’s training for the foreseeable future. The blonde would keep fit by using the exercise bike at home and resting her upper body to let her collarbone heal.

Nurse Schott came into Kara’s room to hand her discharge paperwork. James filled out the form whilst Alex helped her sister change into a new set of clothes. Kara was now in a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black boots. Alex help put Kara's sling back on; Kara, Alex and James leave the room to hand in the blonde's discharge paper's. Eve waved them goodbye and the trio left the hospital. Kara trailed a few paces behind them when she abruptly turned around at the scream of her name. "Kara! Wait!" Lena was sprinting towards the athlete with determination in her steps. Kara couldn't help but stare at the doctor's chest as her breast bounced with her sprint. Lena finally caught up to her and planted her lips roughly onto Kara's. The blonde was beyond surprised at Lena's actions - sure it was a blissful surprise - but Kara knew the doctor was calculating; everything action is thought out, considering all the possible consequences. But this was clearly a decision made on impulse - which Kara was more than pleased. 

When their lips parted, they let their foreheads rest against each other. Blue meets green as the two women stare at the other with deep passion. Lena bit her lip and shyly smiled. "I didn't hurt your collarbone, did I?" Kara shook her head and leant in for another kiss. As they parted once more - leant handed Kara a piece of paper with her number on it. "This my number; message me so I have yours," Lena took a deep breath. "I'm tired of being blocked by my own walls and my own insecurities and my past. I'm done with all of it. I want to be with you, Kara. I want to go out on romantic dates with you, I want to stay the night with you - being cuddled into your side - and waking her to your cute little snores you make." Kara rolls her eyes and wraps her right arm around Lena's waist, pulling the doctor flush against her. "I want to go to competition's and cheer you on - to show my support and show how proud you make me. I want to spend the foreseeable future with you, Kara - because I love you. I love you, Kara. I think I've been in love with you from the moment you first came into this hospital." 

"Really?" Kara asked. That long. The first time she came into National City Central Hospital was years ago. Lena's been in love with her as long as she has been? This set Kara's heart afire. 

"Yeah - it only took a couple of years for my brain to catch up to my heart. But, I'm not going to let you go - not now; not ever." Lena smiled. The two stood together for a few moments before Lena pulled away. "I have to get back to work - I kind of ran on impulse." The doctor gave the athlete another kiss before walking away. The blonde stood frozen when Lena threw a wink over her shoulder. Alex put her arm around her sister and chuckled.

"Well, well, well. Kara Danvers has finally got her love." Alex snorted. "About fucking time. I was beginning to think that Lena is not as smart as she appears to be." The sisters walked to the van and got into their respective seats. 

"Hey!" Kara protested. "Lena is very intelligent. But she couldn't get past her own insecurities. Now that she has got past them - I have no doubt that she will use her smarts to make me fall to my knees and fall in love with her." Alex gagged and drove out of the hospital.

"Please stop, Kara - too much. Plus, you need to plan what you are going message Lena."Kara rested her head on the window and dreamed of what her and Lena's future will look.

And trust me - it is looking quite amazing in Kara's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment you opinions below!!


End file.
